The Foreign Exchange Project
by Divergentlova27
Summary: Beatrice Prior has always wanted to find a place where she belongs. She gets accepted into a foreign exchange program and is sent to live in a hostel in Chicago. There, she meets many new people who will be going to school with her and begins to wonder, will she want to return home? I suck at summaries, just give it a try.
1. Chapter 1: Blue Eyes

**Okay, so I haven't wrote very many stories and my grammar stinks but I'm going to try writing a Divergent high story, please hang in with me and comment possible suggestions for future chapters I hope to write.**

I hold a small slip of paper in front of me, reading off it as I walk down the busy streets of Chicago. My plane just landed and I am anxious to find my hostel that is located by the school that I will be going to with the foreign exchange program I signed up for.

Reading off the slip, I stop and glance around. Oh no, I'm lost.

I can't believe I got lost, ugh! An hour in a different country and I'm already lost. I left home to come here in hope of finding a place I belong and I can't even find the place I will be staying!

Busy staring at the slip, holding back tears of anger and frustration, I bump into something. No, not something, someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaim as a suitcase handle falls from the girls hands.

"Oh don't worry about it," The tall girl with black hair and tan skin replies, picking up the suitcase, "I wasn't looking where I was going either, I'm kinda lost," she finishes, looking at her feet in embarrassment.

"Me too, where you headed to?" I ask, she doesn't look like she's from Chicago, she might be in the same program as me.

"Some hostel called 'Divergent' that was _supposed _to be on this street but I guess not," She said in a voice that suggests she's not fully frustrated, just bored.

"Wow! So am I, that probably isn't a coincidence, though, I hear the program just got a lot of new applicants." I say, starting to babble.

She laughs, "Then I guess we can find Divergent together, oh, and by the way, my names Christina" Christina says, holding out her hand.

I smile, she seems nice. I take her hand, "Tris" I reply.

She glances at my small carry on, "Is that all your clothes?" She asks in disbelief as we start walking in the direction I guess is where Divergent is located.

"Yup, I'm not very big on clothes." I reply, laughing as she adjusts her two giant suitcases.

"Well, we will have to change that! School starts in a week, and you do _not_ want to start school with out a personal style, trust me. American school is chaos without the right outfit." Christina seems like the person who will always be at the mall, great. I hate the mall.

I laugh harder and start looking at the surrounding buildings, not knowing how to respond.

Suddenly, she stops.

"Is that it?" She asks me, squinting at a sign in small letters. It reads 'Divergent'.

"Yes! Come on, lets go inside!" I say, with a sudden burst of excitement, dragging her as fast as you would dare to drag a person carrying two giant suitcases.

Finally, we make it inside and walk up to a lady at the front desk.

The lady smiles at us, "Hello, you must be Beatrice and Christina." She says, reading off a list from her computer.

"Yes, but it's just Tris" I reply sweetly, smiling back.

"Well, Tris and Christina, welcome. I'll explain a little bit about this hostel you may need to know. Divergent is made specifically for foreign exchange students and is split up into two sections. The boys stay in one and the girls in the other, considering your teenagers. We have supervisors that will make sure you get to and from school. There aren't many foreign exchange students at the moment here, but eventually there will be. There is a kitchen downstairs if you need anything and the owner of the building is Max," She points to a man standing in a corner, in my haste to get in here, I must not have noticed him, "You may ask him or me if you have any questions. We also have another employee, Eric, who teaches self defense if you are interested, it sounds weird but he insisted when we hired him." She finished.

I smiled and finally looked around, taking in the rugged interior of the building with the warm, home-like feel. I have a feeling I will like this place.

"If your ready, Four can take you both to where you'll be staying." She added, almost as if an afterthought.

I looked up at Christina and followed her line of sight, just in time to get lost it the most perfect blue eyes I've ever seen.

**Well, that's it for now, make sure to comment and tell me if you like it, ideas, or friendly criticism that I will happily listen to. thanks for reading, I promise it will get better!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Girls

**Thanks for your comments! I really appreciate it, I'm going to try posting every day or maybe every other day, depends if I have homework. Please tell me if I get anything wrong, I haven't read the books in a while.**

Staring into his eyes are like getting caught in a sea of blue waves. He has short brown hair that I instantly want to run my fingers through and a muscular build. Who is this person?

"Hi, I'm Four, you must be Tris and Christina, I'll be showing you to where you'll be staying, the girls have been anticipating your arrival." He says with a small smile, was it just me, or did his eyes linger on me? Probably not.

I only realize I'm staring when Christina elbows my side. I blink and look down but not before seeing him laughing. At me.

He starts to walk to the left and we follow him, Christina giving me funny looks the whole way.

I shouldn't be that interested in a guy I just met, most cute guys are idiots, anyway, and to be honest, he's kind of scary. So I focus my attention on the walls as I pass, taking in the bright colors, the paintings periodically hung throughout the hall, and the many doors.

Finally, we get to a door slightly larger than the others that has intricate designs carved into the dark wood. Four points to it, "That's the girls room," He says and Christina walks forward, opening the door. I take a step forward and hear footsteps running in our direction from inside but before I can go meet the girls, Four catches my arm, "Good luck." He whispers into my ear

Good luck?

This dude is definitely weird, but as I'm engulfed in smiling girls, I see what he meant.

"We're so excited you guys are finally here! We've been waiting forever," A girl with long brown hair says to us, closing the door behind her.

Another girl smiles, "Excuse our manners, we just get excited when new people come, especially girls, I'm Shauna, this is Marlene and Lynn." The girl, Shauna, says, holding out her hand.

I shake it, "Tris," I reply.

"I'm Christina," Christina practically shouts, going from girl to girl, shaking their hands.

Without girls surrounding me I can get a look around. The room is very large, easily six times the size of my room at home with beds lining each wall. Beside each bed, there's a dresser with four drawers, and in the back of the room, there are two doors which I'm guessing are a closet and bathroom. I look to my right and see a big TV with a shelf full of movies next to it and couches surrounding it.

I look back in time to see Christina trip over one of her bags and with that Marlene helps her up and leads us to our beds.

"Each person gets their own bed and dresser. If you don't want a piece of clothing, you put it in the closet," She says, pointing to the one small closet. "Anyone can get anything they need from the closet, we made that up last year, the closet used to be for games, but that seemed like a waste."

I laugh and start putting my clothes away, listening to the girls conversation.

"Did you hear, there are two new guys," I hear Marlene say.

"Ya, I think their names are Will and Al." Shauna says, uninterested.

"You guys have to meet the boys soon," Marlene says to us.

I smile and yawn, nodding. "It's been a long day, we can meet them in the morning." I say, and go to change into my pajamas before returning to my new bed and newly unpacked suitcase, deciding to put the suitcase in the closet tomorrow.

Getting under the covers of the bed, I fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading! I hold my promise, it will get better, I'm guessing around meeting the boys, so hang in there! Comment!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Morning

I wake up to the sound of shuffling feet. Momentarily confused as to where I am, I shoot up in my bed, my eyes wandering to the girls, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna moving around the room while contemplating which outfit to wear.

A glance to my right shows me Christina, still in bed snoring.

"What are you guys getting ready for?" I ask, school doesn't start until next week. Shauna answers me in a whisper.

"Breakfast." She says simply, as if it was obvious. I glance at the clock, 6:30 a.m.

"What place on earth serves breakfast at 6:30 in the morning?" My eyes are still weighed down with sleep. I am not a morning person, nor will I ever be and I refuse to eat breakfast at 6:30 in the morning.

Yet, I find myself nudging Christina awake, who nearly jumps out of her new bed when she looks around the room, most likely forgetting where she was, like I had done.

I drag myself to my dresser and throw on a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. The question still is, why this early? My question remains unanswered.

I follow the girls out of the room and down a plain set of stairs.

As I looked up, I found my gaze wandering to those same pair of blue eyes and I barely notice the stares of the four other boys in the room settle on us.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I just wanted to get another chapter in, I haven't posted in a while. I'll try to post more soon.**


End file.
